


He Makes My Heart Sing

by krikkiter68



Category: The Goodies (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Crack, Fans, Intense Crushes, M/M, Musical Goodies, Policemen in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 09:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krikkiter68/pseuds/krikkiter68
Summary: Meet PC Keith Hawkins.  He's got a really big crush on Tim.





	He Makes My Heart Sing

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the scene in 'Goodies Rule - OK?' (the one where the puppets take over government and the boys get chased by Giant Dougal) where The Goodies give a concert and the audience of policemen react like overexcited fans. I hope you like it!

Evenin’ all!

PC Keith Hawkins’ the name. And I don’t mind tellin’ you, I’m ruddy excited right now. I’m standin’ in the front row for a concert by – you’ll never guess who – it’s only The Goodies! The bestest group in the whole wide world! 

Ooh, but it’s ‘ot in ‘ere. Luckily I’ve got two of me mates from the station – Superintendent Kevin ‘Smiffy’ Smith an’ Detective Inspector Kenneth ‘Kenny’ Hobbs, either side of me. If I faint, they’ll be draggin’ me out of the auditorium. Good to have your mates with you when those three superhunks are playin’!

They’re playin’ ‘My Coo Ca Choo’ by Alvin Stardust. God, I don’t mind tellin’ you, I hope Tim wears his giant Alvin Stardust glove tonight. The way he beckons with it – oooh, it fair gives me goosebumps, it does. Well, I could describe in greater detail the effect it has on me but I’d probably get arrested. Not to mention teased down the station.

I mean, they’re all bloomin’ gorgeous – Smiffy never shuts up about Graeme, the hot Daddy of The Goodies, an’ Kenny’s got the hots for the tiny-but-manly Bill, but it’s Tim all the way for me. That long, golden hair. Those fine-boned limbs. That sultry stare. I’ve spent many happy hours staring at his posters. I mean, later on, me and the lads'll go back down the station and chat about football and those lovely girls from Pan’s People, but oh, we’re so happy right now!

Oh, the lights are dimming now! I’m so excited. I can feel my heart hammering in me chest. All the lads turn an’ look at the stage. And…it’s them! I’m screaming already, Smiffy and Kenny grabbing me arms an’ they’re screaming, too. Tim looks incredible in his glittery top hat, green Elton John glasses and huge Bay City Roller trousers. He’s got the cutest little bib on, too. He’s practically topless! His nipples are underneath that bib!! Oh, I can hardly breathe, now! And the glove. He’s wearing the glove!

They start playing ‘Wild Thing’, and Kenny screams as Bill throws his Roy Wood-style hair back. He did confess to me, whilst we were enjoying a quiet fag or two together down the station, he’d like to stroke his hair. I said it looked a bit greasy to me, and he sulked for three days. Meanwhile, Smiffy grabs hold of his helmet and shrieks like an excited girl when Graeme growls. All around us, lads are passing out. And then Tim turns his head and looks right into my eyes, and, oh my God, he’s beckoning! To ME!

My heart feels like it’s burstin’! I stretch out my arms towards him.

“TIM!” I scream, “I LOVE YOU!!”


End file.
